Cracks
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam Puckett was well aware she was falling, slipping through the tiny cracks not visible to the regular human eye. She was disappearing. Sam Centred But about Seddie. A rather dark and angst filled fic.


Cracks.

Sam Centred.

Summary - Sam Puckett was well aware she was falling, slipping through the tiny cracks not visible to the regular human eye. She was disappearing. Sam Centred But about Seddie. A rather dark and angst filled fic.

Disclaimer - I don't own Icarly or anything to do with it. It all belongs to Dan. Sozzi Peeps. xx

A very short oneshot. Angst filled Sam centred Fic. Can be classed as Seddie.

Sam Puckett was well aware she was falling, slipping through the tiny cracks not visible to the regular human eye. She was disappearing. It was so obvious she was shattering, crumbling into a million tiny pieces like a piece of delicate glass. She realises now how truly broken she is, and how broken she feels. It is new news to her, but old to everyone else who seem to have lost interest in the psychotic loon that is Sam Puckett now. The only person, who seemed oblivious besides Sam herself, was her true love, Freddie Benson. He was too busy with his perfect Angel that is Carly Shay. She'd taken him from her. Spencer began to notice her shrinking off the face of the earth when Carly had finally said yes to Freddie, even though he didn't ask her. She just assumed that he'd say yes. After all, he'd been asking her for over two years.  
Why wouldn't he say yes to her? Looking down, she saw her hand viciously shaking. Not good. Her eyes were bloodshot and were plagued with signs of unhappiness and disappointment. There was no usual spark in them.  
The gorgeous pools of blue were practically dead.  
She lets a single tear slip down her rosy red cheek, as a small sniff was heard.  
Sam was beginning to feel like nothing was worth it. It never was. She pulls her hand through her thick mass of blonde unruly curls and sighs. She new it wouldn't last so why is she so upset. She was Freddie's toy until someone better came along. Like Carly. But yet, she had to be the one who was always hurt. She was the one who loved him, not Carly. She was the one who was genuinely upset and he just couldn't see that. He couldn't see through Carly. She needed him to be there, with her comforting her and saying he was sorry. Saying everything would be okay. But it's not and he isn't and she knows he'll never be.  
It was like asking a fish to climb a tree. Impossible. In Sam Puckett's world, nothing that made her happy was possible. The depression was beginning to get too much.  
It was taking over her entire body, her entire life.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised how worse it got and how long it had been going on. It had been three months since Freddie Benson had broken her heart and finished with her, just because Carly Shay had declared that he still loved her and only her. Parading herself around Seattle like the slut she was just so she could show off her new boyfriend, in spite. She didn't love Freddie. Freddie didn't love her. But he knew that it was social suicide if he didn't date her. It would mean bad things for him. He had no choice. Even though he was in love with Sam, there was nothing he could do about it, but end it and date Carly. What Freddie didn't realise back then though, was how broken he would really make Sam. She was unstable, a complete mess, a nervous wreck. She was paranoid about her weight now, thinking she had to be a tiny size four, to get guys interested.  
She slutted herself up and threw herself at quarterbacks who were more than happy to take Sam's true innocence.  
She had cracked.  
She also knew Freddie Benson was jealous, but yet, he couldn't stop her. It was like there was someone else controlling her brain. Someone who certain didn't no or like the real Sam Puckett. Someone who was picking away at all of Sam's great personality points and turning everyone against her, including her boyfriend and herself. She felt horrid.  
This wasn't herself and there was nothing she could do to stop it. As the depression began eating away, it was almost at full take over point.  
Sam was beginning to sink slowly. It was starting to kick in fully. She knew it was only a matter of a few minutes until she was gone.  
It was take completely over her body and would make her do something she'd regret for her entire lifetime, or she'd just become even more suicidal.  
Her body clock suddenly began ticking; time was going to fast as Sam felt herself screaming inside. Five more seconds. Goodbye Freddie. I love you. She was gone. It had taken over, leaving the true Sam Puckett nothing but a very distant memory.

___**Fin.**_

* * *

**Thats right. Fin. As in Finished, Finito! End! This will not be continued so please do not ask. I no its abit dark but i felt like i wanted a change. Stay tuned Dearests, IAm at home on the range will be updated soon xD  
Remember to review Dudes! Sedddie forever. Who cant wait for IWas a padgent Girl! (the 9Th January 2010 in America Peeps!!) I can't!i hope its seddie! Aparently the futre episode, IBeat the heat is a SeddieSode. But also Apparently the Soon to be episode which premires in Late January in America, ISaved your life is a CreddieSode. Spoilers Ahead!!!! - Of corse Freddie saves her life and she is determind to take care of him But that could be just a CreddieFriendship Ep. We shall see tho. But everyone on here knows that Seddie is better than Creddie, am i right. I DO NOT WISH TO OFFEND CREDDIE SHIPPERS BTW BUT I THINK SEDDIE IS A BETTER PAIRING SO CAN YOU PLEASE NOT HAVE A FIT IF YOUR A CREDDIE FAN AND YOU READ THIS. **

**Love Foreveer...**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**


End file.
